


Bonfires

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Sex, ya know just a self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Max wins the weekend's Grand Prix and has nearly net himself the Championship. Alcohol brings him out of his comfort zone to celebrate.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bonfires

“There’s our champion!”

The Red Bull Racing team roared with cheers as Max approached the beach, his team gathered around a raging fire. You walked alongside him, beaming with pride. His win today had nearly secured him the championship; he only needed one more first place finish to clinch it. You had nearly jumped into his arms when he came back to the paddock, instead opting to a less intimate hug. 

“Cheers to you, friend!” Daniel called, holding out a shot. Max grinned and swiped it from his teammate’s hand, downing it in the blink of an eye. He looked back at you, unfiltered joy in his eyes. Max grabbed your hand, dragging you towards the circle of bodies surrounding the fire. 

Mechanics and engineers slapped him on the back, high fived him, and offered him shots. He took most of them, a buzz already starting to form. Unable to hold your thoughts in any longer, you went up on your tiptoes and kissed Max’s cheek. He froze, eyes going wide.

Max never showed any sort of public affection, not once in the two years you had been dating. He didn’t want anyone’s nose in his business. You couldn’t blame him for that. You weren’t a secret; the press knew about your relationship, but some things were better left private. 

“I’m sorry,” You stammered, “I was just so proud of you and I couldn’t-”

He cut you off with a proper kiss, his friends whooping as he dipped you back. His tongue swiped over your lower lip once before he pulled away, face lit up with a smile. The world narrowed to just the two of you. You breathed him in, the alcohol on his breath mingling with the musk of his cologne. 

“You have no idea how much that means to me,” Max murmured, swallowing thickly.

“Well then I guess I need to say it more then,” You replied, smiling softly.

Max laughed, leading you to a bench before the fire. “Glad you two finally decided to stop sucking face and join us,” Daniel teased, shooting you a wink. You winked back, absolutely giddy. Over the years, you and Daniel had become fast friends. He was the one that encouraged you to tell Max about your crush, knowing that Max had felt the same way. 

When Max was distracted, Daniel raised a brow and clasped his hands together. His eyes flicked between you and Max, and you shook your head. You didn’t want to push him outside of his comfort zone too quickly. Daniel shrugged, then mouthed _I’ll help._

Max slung an arm around your shoulder as he threw his head back and laughed at whatever Christian had said. It was a cackling, unusual sound that caught you off guard. Max was rarely so at ease; even less so in public. When you were alone, he had learned it was safe to let down his walls and let you see the raw, vulnerable parts of him, but anywhere else it was hard to get him to show any sliver of his true self.

But you saw Max in that laugh. Not Max the Formula 1 future world champion, but the Max you had fallen in love with. Your stomach fluttered, your focus entirely on the lines of his face crinkled with laughter. He took a swig from his red cup and finally noticed you staring.

“Can I help you?” He asked, blue eyes shining like the ocean a few meters away. You were vaguely aware of Daniel turning his attention to someone else, letting the two of you have a moment.

You glanced at the arm still around you. “You feeling alright?” You joked, trying to break the tension. You knew he was drunk, but you had barely had a sip yourself. One of you had to keep a clear head, or who knew what sort of trouble you two would wind up in.

“Of course I am,” He murmured, pressing a sloppy kiss to your cheek. A flush crept into your cheeks, hidden from the others by the warm glow of the fire.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Daniel called. The two of you immediately glanced up at him, Daniel amused that his name calling worked. “The rest of us are heading out to the bar. Make sure you douse the fire before you head in for the night, yeah?” 

“I’ll make sure of it,” You told him, adding a silent thank you. Daniel gave you a knowing grin before heading back to the house. Leave it to Daniel to be the perfect wingman.

You settled against Max’s shoulder, the crashing waves and crackling flames the only sound. The full moon hung low in the sky, casting a white glow over the water. You slid a hand to rest on Max’s thigh, heart pounding. Even years later, it never got quieter when you were around him. 

His hand slipped from your shoulder to your hip, thumb slipping under your shirt to rub circles on your skin. Sparks zinged where skin met skin, sending a thrill up your spine.

Slipping into Dutch, he murmured, “Ik hou van je.” I love you.

Neither of you ever said ‘I love you’ in english. It became a game between the two of you to see who could find the most ridiculous words to express your love. You changed it up before nearly every race, and Max thought of it as a good luck ritual. The press loved it too, as it added yet another layer of mystery to your relationship. 

Now wasn’t the time to play that game though. Max’s free hand cradled your chin, pulling your face up to his. Your lips parted slightly in anticipation, his gaze falling to your mouth as you whispered, “Ik hou van je.”

He crashed into you like waves on the shore, teeth and tongues clashing. Your hand danced along his thigh, his along your back. You didn’t care that anyone could look out and see the two of you. Your head was spinning, content to be wrapped up in Max forever.

“Closer,” Max murmured against your lips, strong hands gripping your thighs and pulling you into his lap to straddle him. Your fingers went to tangle in his hair, chest heaving. HIs lips left yours, tracing a path down your jaw.

“Should we move this party inside?” You asked, gasping when his teeth grazed your neck.

Max looked up at you with a wild grin. “I could take you right here.” 

“Max!” You chided, heat rising to your cheeks. You knew he wouldn’t hesitate to make good on the promise, his hardness already pressing into you.

“What?” He asked, utterly innocent. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t want me to.” A hand found its way into your shorts, his touch teasingly light. 

“I-” The breath was snatched from your lungs as he brushed your center. His head fell forward at the wetness soaking your panties. The fire had eddied to embers, leaving nothing but the moon lighting the planes of his face as he again looked at you. He may have been drunk, but the intent was clear in his eyes.

Max withdrew his hand, not heeding your protests. “What’ll it be? Out here,” He asked, hand cupping your ass, “Or at the house?”

The thought of sand in unsavory places was almost enough to kill the mood. You leaned in to nip at his lower lip. “Take me to bed, loverboy.”

That same wild grin flashed as he stood, taking you with him. Your ankles crossed behind his back, unwilling to yield an inch of contact between the two of you as he carried you inside. Thanks to Daniel, the rented beach house was empty; the temporary occupants off to get further drunk to celebrate Max’s win. If anyone asked where he was, Daniel would cover for him.

Holding your weight with one arm, he opened the door to his room. He set you down, taking your suitcases off the bed. Before he could grab it, you picked up his backup helmet and turned it over in your hands. The helmet usually stayed with the car, but for whatever reason Max hadn’t wanted to let it go after his win. It carried a faint aroma of sweat and race fuel, bringing back the image of Max on the podium earlier that day.

“Should I wear it?”

You laughed at the absurdity of the idea, setting it on the nightstand. “As much as I would probably enjoy it, I would rather see your face.” You ran a finger over his cheekbone, Max’s eyes sliding shut at the touch. His hands settled on your hips, breathing heavy.

Your finger made it as far as his jaw before his hand snapped up to grab your wrist. His eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide as he walked you back until he had you caged against the wall. Your heart beat against your ribs so hard it threatened to burst.

“Say it again,” He asked. There was a demand in his eyes, even though his voice was rough. You knew exactly which words he craved; which ones he wanted to fall from your lips. 

“I,” You started, relishing the way his grip on your wrist tightened as he pinned it over your head, “Am _proud_ of you, Max Verstappen.” Your other wrist joined the first, his head tipped so your lips just brushed. “My future world champion.”

The possessiveness in your voice was his undoing. He surged forward, tongue sweeping into your mouth as his body pressed against yours. Any previous softness had evaporated and had been replaced by his usual dominance. 

“Mine,” You murmured again and were rewarded with a guttural sound dragging from his throat. He pulled your shirt over your head, then tore off his own. He paused to drink in the sight of you half bare before him, eyes glazed with more than alcohol.

“You just gonna stand there all night long or are you gonna fuck me?”

“I’m getting there,” He promised, stepping back and out of his shorts and boxers. It was your turn to stare as he took his cock in his hand, stroking it gently. 

“Max,” You whimpered, knees trembling. 

“Shorts off,” He commanded, tone leaving no room for debate. You obeyed, taking your time. Max licked his lips, watching every move. He moved quickly, once more pinning you against the wall. The tip of his cock brushed your stomach. The thought of him moving inside you had your eyelids fluttering shut and arching your back, desperate for any sort of contact.

“I am yours,” Max promised, shifting so his cock nudged at your entrance. “And you…” He paused, rolling his hips and causing you to gasp. “You’re the reason I have anything to give in the first place.”

He slammed into you, letting out a breathless moan as he gave you a moment to adjust. God, his cock filled you so fucking perfectly. Max gripped your hips to keep you steady as he pounded into you. Your head emptied of anything outside this room, a hand clamping over your mouth to keep the curses back.

“Let me hear you,” He demanded, ripping your hand away. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Max, don’t stop,” You breathed, utterly unable to form a coherent thought. All that mattered was him having his way with you, the way his eyes lit up when you said his name.

“There’s my good girl,” He purred, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Long gone were the days that he was hesitant with you. He knew what you wanted, knew how to make you squirm. He had memorized every line of your body, worshipping your body like your release was the only victory he had ever desired. 

He flicked the mound between your legs with a practiced move, causing you to cry out. Max’s thrusts intensified, knowing you were close. Your breathing grew ragged, nails dragging across his back as that knot in your stomach tightened.

“Max, please-”

“Yes,” He rumbled, his permission finally sending you tumbling over the edge to orgasm. Legs shaking, Max held you steady as he gave a few more quick thrusts, finally pulling out to spill himself on your stomach.

“Bet you’re proud of that too,” He said between breaths. 

You laugh, still lost in your bliss. “Actually, yeah. Yeah I am. I’m proud of everything about you Max Verstappen, but especially the sex.”

Max retrieved a warm wash cloth to clean you up with and grinned. “Fancy another go then?”

You threw your arms around his neck, enthralled by the notion that you landed him. “Only if you promise to win next weekend for me.”

“Deal.”


End file.
